


My Life Before I Found Love

by Alexandria15458



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 3way relationship, Daddy's little girl, DaddyDom/littlegirl, Dating, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Home Life, Mommy's Little Girl, Multi, Open Marriage, looking for a girlfriend, mommydom/littlegirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria15458/pseuds/Alexandria15458
Summary: Aero Wesson is a 25 year old taking care of her 16 year old sister after their parents passed away in a car accident. Aero thinking it's good to move from there hometown in Pennsylvania to Dripping Spring Texas! Starting a new job as a bartender at The Family Business Company Brewery, Aero falls in love with not just one person but 2!(NOW JUST TELING YOU IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOOKS THAT HAVE THREE PERSON RELATIONSHIPS DO NOT READ!!)(Jensen Ackles and Danneel Ackles Love Story)(ALSO JUST THOUGHT ABOUT IT'S GOING TO BE A DOM/SUB RELATIONSHIP BUT A DADDYDOM/MOMMYDOM/LITTLE RELATIONSHIP TOO!!!!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (EVERYONE NEW BOOK ENJOY BITCHES)

My name is Aero Jayden Wesson , I have blonde/purple hair with blue eyes, I'm 25 years old and I just moved to Texas in a small town about an hour from Austin. My Best Friend/Little Sister Zana Lynn Wesson, she is 16 years old with green eyes and Light Brown Hair. Why we moved here is because of our parents passed away in a Car Accident and I got full guardianship of Zana. Most people think I shouldn't have her because how I look which I have my nose, Lip, and ears pierced along with 3 tattoos. I have three rows of birds flying away on my chest going to my shoulder and the supernatural  symbol for Anti-possession on my shoulder and on my foot I have ohana means family, family mean no one gets left behind or forgotten. Now that I'm working at a brewery like 10min drive from our house which as I am working about 40 hours a week to get money we need for small things but our parents left money which I used to pay for the house and land. Well got to go time for work peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

** Aero's POV **

I get dressed in Black Skinny Jeans with rips in them with a tight black tank top with a gray long sleeves Shirt that I cut in half. I throw my gray vans on which I check my makeup and I put a gray beanie on my head. "Zana come on I have to go to work." I say walking out to kitchen where Zana is doing her homework but I see that she is watching Supernatural on her phone. "Aero I can stay here your only 10mins down the road." Zana say looking at her phone as Dean Winchester and Cassie are fighting. "No Zana come on I have a very big special thing for you come on." I say getting my bag and keys which Zana grabs her book bag, I lock the house up and down the road we go. "Aero come on I wanna watch Supernatural." Zana say looking at me with a smile but as I turn on the road after seeing the sign to the brewery and I park only seeing a red truck and a black SUV where I park at. "Come on You can sit in the back or outside." I say getting out of my truck which I forgot to put my contacts in so I'm stuck with my glasses. "Fine Aero." Zana says as she put her headphones in listening to music.

I walk into the building which only one woman was there with two children I'm guessing they are twins. "Can I help you we aren't open yet I'm Danneel." Danneel says getting up to see who I am. "I'm Aero Wesson we talked last week I'm to start working here." I say looking at her with Zana looking at her phone not looking up once. "Yeah well welcome to the family my husband is in the back working on a batch or two but you can go back you can put your stuff back there." Danneel says pointing to the back where the door is at. I walk back with Zana behind me which I pulled her headphones out of her ears and I start to put my stuff down which I see a tall guy and Zana is like having a heartbreak right now. "Hi I'm Jensen are you Aero?" Jensen asks looking at me with a smile. "Yes I am it's nice to meet you and this is my little sister Zana would it be okay if she is around here while I work." I say/ask looking at Jensen which he smiles more and makings me blush. "Yes it's fine being as you both are now family." Jensen says hugging me with a smile on his handsome Face. "Thanks is there anyway that you all dress here because I dress a Werid way?" I ask as I put my bag down to put my phone in my back pocket. "No there isn't which I can see how you dress and I'm not going to lie, your making me sweat just looking at you. Haha." Jensen says with a smile on his face and laughs. "Really well I didn't know how to dress? I have worked at a bar which is different then this." I say giggling and Zana kept looking at Jensen. "Zana Lynn." I say pushing her a little which makes her move. "Here take my shirt back to the truck Please." I say as I take my long sleeve top off and giving Zana my keys and shirt. As Zana leaves Danneel walks in with a smile on her face and Jensen says something in her ear which makes her smile.

It's 10:00pm which we are closing up for the night which there was a lot of people for this night and I'm tired as I see Zana playing on her phone with JJ in her lap smiling I think they are taking pictures. I dry the last glass putting them away. "Hey Aero tomorrow Danneel and I are going to a party at my buddies house about 45mins away from here and I want to know if you want to go with us?" Jensen asks looking at me with a smile as I lean against the counter. "I would but I have Zana and I can't leave her at home while we live in the middle of nowhere." I say with a smile on my face giggling alittle. "Well my mom picked the twins up earlier and my parents live in Dallas as you probably know as I got a little look at your tattoos, but anyways JBird didn't want to stay at my moms, so Zana can come stay at my house and watch Jj while we are gone and just this weekend Aero." Jensen says with a smirk on his face which I smile at him. "Does Danneel know that you flirt with girls even though your married?" I ask looking up at him with a smirk on my face, but that only made him smile and he put his hands on my hips then leans down to my ear. "Well open marriage have lots of ways plus a lot of times the girls I date or fuck,fuck Danneel too so win win." Jensen says licking my neck which I breath alittle looking up at him. "Aero come on gotta go home so I can shower and sleep because Danneel asked me to watch Jj this weekend at there house and I said yes." Zana says with a smile on her face which I look at her with a smile. "Guess your not busy this weekend Aero we leave tomorrow around noon be at my house before then." Jensen says moving out so I could get my bag and leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THIS CHAPTER ENJOY

** Jensen's POV **

Today is the Day that Dani,Aero, and I go to JD's Party that he is having at his Farm Down here that he just bought. I have everything together and already packed in my truck, as I put the last of my bags which is just three and Dani has three Aero pulls into the driveway with a smile on her face. "Aero it's good to see you again." I say with a smirk as Aero gets out of her truck dressed in a Purple Sundress with Black Flip Flops with her hair in pigtails that are braided. "Hey Jen sorry we are early JJ Was Texting my phone from Danneel's Phone asking us to come early." Aero says taking her bags out which is three duffel bags with Supernatural on them. "It's all good JJ and Dani ran to the store to get stuff for Zana and JJ, come on in." I say putting her bags in my truck then walking into the house with Aero and Zana following me. "Jensen where am I sleeping at?" Zana asks moving her Duffel bag from shoulder to just holding it with a smile. "You can sleep anywhere just not in Our Room because it's a mess right now." I say sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee trying to wake up with it just going on 9am. "You have coffee?" Aero ask looking at me with a smile on her beautiful Face. "Yes how do you take it?" I ask Aero getting up to get a cup for her as I move my hand over her shoulder causing her to blush. "Black with lots of sugar." Aero says giggling at me then Dani walks in with JJ. "Hey Aero how are you?" Danneel asks looking at Aero as I see JJ running to Zana with a smile. "I'm good Dee, Just very excited to go this weekend." Aero says as I hand her coffee to her and Aero just smiles brightly at me. "Dee can I talk to you for a couple of minutes before we leave?" I ask looking at Aero then at Danneel, walking into the downstairs living room. "Jensen what is it?" Danneel ask looking at me then back to the kitchen. "I know you could see it Dee cause I can see how submissive Aero is?" I say looking at Dee which makes her smile a little bit. "Is that why you want her to go to JD Party because you think she is a Submissive?" Danneel say/ask looking at me with a smirk then looking at Aero as she colors on her phone. "I think she is more of a 'Little' then just a submissive Dee." I say looking at Aero who is talking with JJ with a smile. Thinking this will be a fun trip with our new Submissive.

**_ (Hour Into Trip) _ **

** Aero's POV **

I'm sitting in the backseat of Jensen truck with my phone on my lap just looking out the window, I start to shake a little bit as Jensen has The A/C on high and I don't want to be rude to ask him to turn it down or off. "Aero are you okay?" Jensen ask looking at me through the Rear View Mirror then back at the road. "I'm good just cold, I'm sorry but can you turn the a/c off for a couple of minutes?" I say/ask looking up but not meeting Jensen Eyes at all,which I have been going into my submissive headspace a lot more and I can't understand why it's been happening. "Sure honey it's okay." Jensen says turning the a/c off then back at the road. "We are about 45minutes out till we get to JD's Farm Aero lets all talk." Danneel says looking back at me with a smile on her beautiful face. "Sure Dee." I say looking out the window with a smile on my face just thinking how pretty Dee looks and how hot Jensen looks. "Okay Aero are you a Submissive or Dominant?" Danneel ask looking at me with a smirk which has me just looking anywhere but her face. "Aero Dee Asked you a question?" Jensen says in the dominant voice making me shake a little bit. "I'm a Submissive." I say looking at Danneel then Jensen with my head down a little bit as I don't want to tell them I'm a 'Little'. "I'm a Dominant Jensen Is Too But Sometimes He Acts Like A Little Bitch!" Danneel say looking at me with a smile then giggling as I start giggling and smiling looking up at Jensen in the mirror but not seeing that I'm going into my 2 year old Headspace. "Hey What Is It, Girl laugh At Jensen today?" Jensen ask looking at the road making me smile but feel bad about it. "Sorry Jen/Daddy." Danneel and I say at the same time and my eyes go wide as Jensen and Danneel look at me With a Smile. "Aero did you just call Me Daddy?" Jensen ask looking at me then Danneel trying to see what's going on! "I'm sorry." I say looking up at Jensen eyes but then turning my head to look out the window. I try to just relax but I'm to scared that they will call me names, and say I'm a freak!

** Danneel's POV **

I look at Aero with a smile seeing as she called Jensen Daddy, As she is Comfortable Enough with both of us to call him daddy but I see that she is feeling upset about it. "Aero How Old Are You?" I ask looking at her with a smile on my face feeling hopeful she will call me mommy! "Im this many Mommy." Aero says with a smile looking at me holding 2 fingers up giggling as I see in her pocket that she wants to put her paci in her mouth. "Your only 2 Your a Big Girl Now Dont Need Mommy Or Daddy anymore?" I ask/say looking upset but only pretending with Aero to play with her while she is in her little space. "Nope always need mommy and daddy's help." Aero says looking at me then Jensen with a smile on her face. "Aero you be good girl this weekend and mommy and I will get you a toy or new Paci would you like that?" Jensen ask pulling down in the driveway to JD's Farm parking before looking back at Aero with a smile. "Yes I be very good girl." Aero says with a smile on her face looking at Jensen and I making both of us smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEACE,LOVE,SPN FANDOM FAMILY!


End file.
